


Among the Cherry Blossoms

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Patrick comes to the rescue after David misses his opportunity to see the cherry blossoms.**Spoilers for S05E04 - 'The Dress;**





	Among the Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anon for the prompt

 

 

 

'Why do we both have to go see this supplier?' David complained from the passenger seat for what felt like the hundredth time.

'I don't know David. You can quiz them when we get there,' Patrick gripped the wheel, purposefully not looking over to David.

'Ok but I mean we had to close the store early for this and you said that isn't fiscally responsible,' David retorted.

 'Well this supplier could be very fiscally beneficial if we're lucky... and polite,' Patrick added, starting to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

'Fine,' David slid down slightly in his seat and closed his eyes.

The drive to Elm Valley took a couple hours. Patrick had told David that there was a new potential supplier there that would only meet if it was both David and Patrick. So they closed the store at lunchtime and hit the road. Patrick had suggested spending the night since it didn't seem wise to drive there and back in a day. They didn't after all know how long the meeting would take, Patrick reasoned David had agreed, namely because spending a night at a hotel with Patrick sounded particularly appealing.

With David dosing beside him, and thankfully no longer asking questions, the drive to Elm Valley didn't take long. Patrick tapped his fingers against the wheel to the music, enjoying view as he drove along, excitement building from deep within his chest.

***

As he pulled into the carpark and turned off the car, Patrick turned to David, who was still asleep.

'David. David, we're here,' he placed his hand gently on David's thigh, his thumb caressing the soft fabric of David's pants. David groaned but slowly sat up, opening his eyes.

'Where are we?' David removed his sunglasses, glancing around. Patrick only smiled in reply.

'Patrick why are we at the Botanic Gardens? Is this where the supplier is?' David turned to him. His eyebrows creased as Patrick's smile broadened.

'Why are we here? Patrick what's going on?' David became suddenly suspicious and incredibly nervous.

'Come on,' Patrick offered instead of an actual explanation as he stepped from the car. David followed, hooking his sunglasses on the front of his sweater.

Patrick took David's hand as they walked the short distance across the car park to the main entry of the Botanic Garden. Patrick pulled David into the information booth at the gate.

'Good afternoon,' a sweet looking middle aged lady said as they entered.

'Afternoon,' Patrick said stepping up to the counter, 'I'm Patrick. I spoke to you on the phone I believe. About the blossoms,' this caught David's attention, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. The blossoms were gone, he'd missed his chance the year. Patrick glanced at him and smirked.

'Oh of course. Lovely to speak with you Patrick. This must be your David,' the woman grabbed a brochure from the desk as she spoke and opened it to show a large map of the gardens. Patrick smiled. David's brain was trying desperately to catch up on what was happening but couldn't help register that the woman had referred to him as 'your David.' He liked the sound of that.

Patrick lent on the counter as the woman pointed to a section on the map.

'Now, as I said you've missed most of the blossoms but we were lucky enough to have a few trees bloom late. You can find those here,' she circled an area on the map with a pen, 'we also have some beautiful perennials along here' she drew another circle, 'and here are some lovely honeysuckles.' She slid the map across the counter with a smile.

'Thank you so much for your help,' Patrick said folding the map and stuffing it into his back pocket. He took out his wallet and pulled out a $20 note before pushing it into the donation box.

'Thank you. You gentlemen enjoy yourselves,' she beamed.

Patrick took David's hand and lead him from the building.

'So wait,' David said stopping moments later as they started down a gravel path, his brain finally catching up with the situation. Patrick turned, 'we're not meeting a supplier? We're here to see the cherry blossoms? But they are all gone,' David exclaimed.

'I know how disappointed you were to miss them when you came with Stevie. So I called and found out a few trees were blooming late. It's not as impressive as when they all bloomed but,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'I thought you'd appreciate it still.' David tried to swallow his smile.

'That's really sweet of you Patrick,' David wrapped his arms around Patrick neck, 'thank you,' he breathed before pulling Patrick in to a gentle kiss.

'Lets go before this wind blows them away,' Patrick smiled, pleased that his surprise was working out. Taking David's hand, Patrick lead David along a shady path to where they hoped to find the cherry blossoms.

It was about a five minute walk until they reached the main grove of cherry trees. A small artificial river ran through the centre, with a small wooden bridge running over it. David and Patrick stopped on the bridge and looked out over the grove.

'Sorry you missed it in bloom,' Patrick said, wrapping his arms around David's waist from behind. It was still beautiful, but David couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like in fully blossom. He had seen pictures and it looked incredible.

'Yes well, next time I think about prioritising Stevie's love life I'll have to remember this,' David tried to sound bitter but failed miserably.

'You're a good friend,' Patrick responded, kissing David on the shoulder. They were both so happy for Stevie, finally finding someone for more than just sex.

'That is true. I don't think I'll be able to drink another polar bear shot for a while though,' David touched his temple in memory. Patrick pulled away and let David walk through the grove while he checked the map.

'This way,' he pointed down another path. David followed happily, enjoying walking slightly behind Patrick, who held the map before him.

'This view is excellent,' David mused, not paying attention to the gardens around them at all.

'It's pretty nice here,' Patrick turned slightly noticing David's expression, 'or did you mean my arse?' he asked. David gave him a smug look.

'Can't I enjoy two things?' Patrick just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

It was only a couple of minutes further but Patrick was starting to question the directions given to him, until they rounded a hedged corner to be greeted by around a half dozen cherry trees in full blossom.

'Oh my god,' David exclaimed, walking forward. Patrick folded the map up and joined David under the blossoming trees, they were completely alone. He glanced from the beautiful pink blossoms to David's gleaming face. This was why he did it, the look on David's face made the expense and long drive worth it.

Without looking down David grabbed hold of Patrick's hand and they walked together around the small cluster of blossoming trees.

David started telling stories about his time in Japan, and his failed attempt at seeing the blossoms there. Patrick loved David like this, he was so open with how he was feeling, Patrick suspected he didn't even realise it.  David pulled out his phone and took several photos and selfies with the pink bloom around them.

As they stopped and stood in the centre of the trees, thankfully alone, a large gust of wind blew around them. The pink blossoms flew around them, caught in the wind. Patrick and David laughed, shielding their eyes. When the wind finally died down they turned back to each other, causing even more laughter. Blossoms were scattered in both David and Patrick's hair, David's sweater seemed to attract them, his eyes glistened with happiness. His black and white sweater now carrying a healthy layer of pink blossoms. Patrick wanted desperately to kiss David but he also wanted to remember this moment. Pulling out his own phone he took several photos of David as he laughed. David did the same of Patrick before pulling him in for a kiss.

'Thank you for this Patrick. It's perfect,' David brushed some of the blossoms from Patrick's shoulders. Patrick wrapped his arms loosely around around David's waist, pulling him closer.

'You're welcome,' Patrick glanced down at David's lips before closing the gap between them and kissing him passionately. David's grip tightened around Patrick as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing against Patrick's lips. Patrick eagerly welcomed the intrusion, his fingers dancing across David's back.

When they finally broke apart, David pulled Patrick in to a tight embrace, 'you got a hotel room right?' he mumbled into Patrick's ear.

'I certainly did,' Patrick let his hands graze the top of David's pants as he spoke.

'Excellent,' David pulled away from Patrick, taking up his phone, 'let me get a few more photos here then we can hit the karaoke bar.' 

Patrick shook his head, not really surprised that David would want to go to the karaoke bar again, 'without Tammy?'

'I think you can handle it,' David said with a smile. He'd sent Patrick so many drunken messages last time, he was looking forward to having him there.

As David walked around the blossoming trees taking pictures, Patrick picked up a handful of the blossoms that had fallen to the ground and put them in his pocket. He hoped he be able to do something with them and give them back to David for a gift later.

Finally David was finished, the sun was starting to set. They took a longer way back to the car, so they could see a few more areas of the garden before they left.

Patrick ran his hand along David's leg as they drove to the hotel, David excitedly flicking through the pictures on his phone.

When they checked in, Patrick was hoping to head straight to their room so they could take the kissing from earlier, further. David however seemed to have other plans and wanted to head straight to the karaoke bar.

Patrick complied, reminding himself that they had all night. When they entered the bar Patrick ordered polar bear shots for them. David rubbed Patrick's back excitedly. He was so touched by Patrick's thoughtfulness, he wanted to show him how much he appreciated what Patrick had done for him.

'Thank you again for today,' David said picking up his drink, 'now queue up Fantasy I'm coming in hot,' David strode towards the stage. Taking a swig of his drink, Patrick took out his phone, wanted to save this moment for prosperity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts welcome. Hit me up on tumblr @stargatewars.


End file.
